


Taming The God of War (Kylo Ren as The Greek God Ares)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, F/M, Greek God Smut, Kylo Ren is Ares, Kylo Ren is the God of War, Reader is a virgin, Sexual Content, Smut, greek god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: When your village offers you up as the incentive to cease the God of War's blood lust, can you fulfill his expectations?A Greek God smut fic





	Taming The God of War (Kylo Ren as The Greek God Ares)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not versed in Greek mythology, so this is only my adaptation of the God of War... Kylo Ren style. Enjoy it for what its worth - pure smut :-)

The god of war had destroyed many of the Greek villages, in his tirades. Shunned by his father Zeus and mother Hera, and feared by every mortal; Kylo lashed out in ways, even the gods had never seen.

Kylo’s insatiable lust for war and destruction, was decimating the Greeks in droves. It was decided upon by the villagers to try and appease the god of war, with an offering. An offering for another insatiable appetite that the god of war held - women.

The villagers took you, the most beautiful woman in the land (for they had to offer such a god only the best, lest they insult him and risk his wrath even further,) they took you to his temple, in Athens.

Every god and goddess saw the offerings at their temples, and they would choose whether to acknowledge them or not.

How could the god of war not choose to acknowledge this virgin beauty, that they were offering?

You were told that this was your duty to your people, and that you should be proud that you were being offered to a god. You, however, did not feel as such. You were terrified, of course. Who wouldn’t be? If Kylo, indeed chose to come and claim you, what exactly was going to happen to you? The gods where not known to be gentle with mortals, most of the time.

They were to be feared and respected. You prayed that Kylo would not be offended by your people’s blatant attempt to quell his blood lust and cease with the wars, that he was inciting amongst the land.

You were bathed in the finest; perfumed oils rubbed over your body, a new chiton clothed your body as you were made to lay upon the cold slab of the altar, laying in wait in his temple.

Your people asked the god of war to cease his penchant of war for 100 years, in return, for offering yourself to him. You weren’t so confident. How could you be worthy to demand such a price?

You really didn’t know much about Kylo, only that he encouraged mortals into war and loved battle and chaos. He has a fiery temper and the other gods and goddesses looked down on him, with disdain for his actions and his roguish temper.

You had never seen the god before, only in statue depictions, and that certainly couldn’t be an accurate representation.

The ground shook and your eyes widened. Your eyes were trained to the temple doors, for you knew it had to be the god of war, standing just outside of those doors. The gods were said to be tall, very tall. How would he appear to you?

The doors open and your heart nearly stops. You hear the whinnying of two horses that are pulling a golden chariot, down the pathway that leads to the altar. You see an imposing figure of a man, standing in the chariot.

No one had instructed you as to what you were to do, IF, he even showed. You were now afraid for your life.

The chariot came to a halt just a few feet away from the altar, in which you lay. You decided it was best to just lay there, and keep quiet. Do not speak unless spoken to.

You heard his footsteps approaching you. You tried to keep your breathing still, and your chest level, but you were racked with anxiety.

Looming above you, is a large man in a helmet. You could feel his eyes scrutinizing every inch of your body. You watched as he removed his helmet. Cascading dark waves of shoulder length hair, spilled out from under this helmet.

Your eyes widened as you saw the face of the god of war. He is breathtakingly beautiful. His warm brown eyes, his prominent nose and angular jawline; indeed he is exquisite, and you already felt unworthy to be in his presence.

“So, you are the offering?” He muses aloud. Even his voice is like music to your ears.

You did not know what to say or to do. Was he expecting you to answer him? Your eyes subtly widened as he moved closer to inspect your body.

Kylo reached for your hands and pulled you into an upright sitting position. There, you got a better view of his body, and what a view it was.

His body is well chiseled, muscles and broadness abound. He wore a simple perizoma around his waist. You had heard that the god of war normally liked to parade around in the nude, and you were a tad disappointed that this was not one of those times that he chose to act upon that whim.

Kylo helped you off the altar, to stand. Even in his scaled down, mortal matching form, he was impossibly tall. You felt like a shrinking violet in his looming presence, and you would beg for mercy if it came down to it.

Kylo circled you as his hand did the same, around you waist as he moved around you. He was forming his opinion of your body as he looked you over.

“And what is your name, girl?” He asks. You tell him your name.

“How do you feel about being your people’s offering, to the god of war?”

You hesitated. You knew that he was enjoying this, this sizing up (or down,) of sorts.

“It is my duty to my people, they chose me to help them. I hope I please you, as well.”

Kylo grinned. You knew he delighted in making you squirm before him.

Kylo’s large hand seized you by the side of your neck as he kissed you roughly. The force of his kiss nearly took the very life out of you.

When he pulled away, your eyes were still closed. “I ask for your mercy.” You said to Kylo.

“You mortals always want something from us gods.” He retorted.

Your body trembled under his touch. You knew that he would not be gentle with your body; that much you were sure of.

“I only ask for your mercy, because, I do not know what to do. They left me here to await your arrival, that is - if you would come, and accept. I only know that I am here to please you as best as I can.”

The god’s cock twitched at your confession.

“First, I must see if you are worthy of a hundred years reprieve from war.”

In that moment, you knew that everything depended upon how well you could sate the god of war’s lust. How could you sate the insatiable?

Kylo ushered you, along to his chariot. With him securely standing behind you, he slapped the reins, and the horses took off. You had never rode in a chariot, and you found it difficult to balance yourself. You used Kylo’s body as leverage, pressing firmly against him as you rode.

The god of war was taking you to his birthplace and home - Thrace. Kylo was no longer welcomed amongst the gods at Olympus.

****

Kylo brought you to another towering temple. This one, adorned with many more columns, and this temple, would be where you would lose your virginity to the god.

“You are to rest. I will return for you, later tonight. You will need your strength, if you are to appease me.” He issued.

With that, Kylo left you alone in the temple.

So many thoughts are reeling in your mind. What would become of you, when Kylo had debauched you? Surely, he would not keep you? Where would you go? You were far away from home, and now, without family, who would you turn to?

At some point, you managed to take a nap; more from exhaustion from your endless thoughts and worry.

Kylo had returned to you that night as promised.

“You mortals are incapable of lasting a hundred years. I have issued a new proposition. For every day that you fuck me, there will be no war in this land.” Kylo professed as his hands played with removing the fabric of your chiton, from your body.

You stood rigidly under his touch. Inside, you were begging for mercy; calling out to the goddess Hera, the goddess of women, and the god of war’s very own mother, to save you from the clutches of her son, but Hera is disgusted by her son so much that she would chose to deny your pleas for her help.

Kylo pushed you down with his body, onto the over-plush pallet of fabrics and feathered cushions, in what you could assume to be his bedroom in the temple.

You felt the sheer raw energy emanating through his touching, he wanted to devour your body with his. His mouth sought yours with a hunger as if he was starving for days on end.

“You’re going to ride me.” Kylo states as he turns, pulling you up to straddle his lap. You sit atop him, your hands placed on his broad chest, your long hair spilling down around, framing your face. Your eyes widen as you watch the god of war holding his robust cock in his hand, readying himself for your mount.

He is impossibly endowed, and you’re not even sure if your mere mortal body can withstand such a sizable cock. You’re feeling very vulnerable, and over exposed while sitting atop this hulk of a god, and you are about to experience being penetrated for the first time.

Kylo raises up, and seizes you with his mouth as he pushes his cock into you. You cry out, against his lips as he pulls away from the kiss. Your fingers grip onto his shoulders as you steady yourself as your cunt sinks down, to the god’s hilt.

Kylo’s hands hold you firmly at your waist, he tests how well you can receive him as he lays back on the bed pallet, and thrusts upwards into you. Your breath hitches, your eyes widened as you look down into his smoldering brown eyes and realize that you have a god inside of you. 

Your mouth parts, slightly agape. Kylo performs another thrust. Your hands are now grabbing at his forearms as he braces you at your hips. Once you have grown accustom to his intrusion of your body, you start to move in your own rhythm.

“That’s right, keep moving.” He beckons you, breathlessly.

Your body slowly rocks against his. The pain has subsided, and his cock feels wonderful, stuffed inside of you.

After several minutes of adjusting, you are moving against his body at a faster pace. Your tits are bouncing and his hands squeeze them as you continue to ride him.

Sensual sounds are escaping the god’s equally sensual lips. His breathing is heavy and now his hands grab at your backside, spreading you open as he thrust with vigor into your body. Your hair is a tussled mess as you lean back, feeling the head of his cock hitting against your cervix. Depending on how hard Kylo pushes, it causes slight pain, but other than that it felt fulfilling.

The sounds that Kylo made, made it sound like he was in battle; the grunting, the groaning, the panting as if he was facing a formidable opponent, not shoving his cock repeatably into you.

Kylo seized you suddenly, turning you over and now pinning you under his impressive body. He needed to expend more energy, more vigor, into his climax. With your knees shoved to your chest, Kylo dominated you with his cock. This was the deepest that you had felt him, you couldn’t imagine him being able to go any deeper, not even when you sat atop him, but he did.

This god is utterly beautiful in the throws of heated passion. His dark tousled locks look like ebon fire flaming, the way his pouty lips slightly parted when he moaned in ecstasy.

You were not sure if Kylo had ever taken a mortal like this, before you, but somehow, you were managing to successfully appease this fiery god’s lust.

The god came hard and fast inside of you; a rushing wave of warm, sticky liquid, coated your womb. You couldn’t help but think in that moment, if you were now to become the future mother of a demigod.

After he came, Kylo continued to thrust languidly into you, until his cock went flaccid. Only then, did he withdraw from your body. His dick sopping wet, coated in a mixture of your combined essences.

Your inner thighs and cunt ached at being spread apart by his enormity.

This was your destiny. To stave off future wars, you had to counteract the god of war’s blood lust with his sexual lust. It wasn’t such a bad destiny, after all.

~~~~~~~~  
Visuals of reader's chiton gown and how the fabric around Kylo's waist would look


End file.
